


The Art of Kissing in the Rain

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [24]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Jarrod get caught in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Kissing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this.

Jarrod and Dave were soaked to the skin by the time they arrived at the lodge, not that either of them were complaining. It wasn’t a cold, driving downpour and the valley had been on the verge of a drought so the steady rain was a godsend. 

They put their horses under shelter and made them comfortable. Shouldering their gear, Dave followed Jarrod out of the shed. He couldn’t help but feel warmer when he noticed the way Jarrod’s sodden pants clung to his ass and he let out a low whistle of appreciation.

Jarrod turned, eyebrow raised and a gleam in his eyes. Water droplets clung to his eyelashes and glistened on his cheeks and in spite of the cool damp, a heat built in Dave’s belly. Suddenly inspired, he grabbed Jarrod’s gear, slowly pulled it out of his hands and dropped it to the ground along with his own. His heart beat faster as Jarrod’s breath hitched when he slid his fingers up his lover’s wet cheek and pushed his hat off his head. The rain soaked the thick black hair and Dave ran his fingers through it so it plastered appealingly over his forehead. Jarrod was usually so polished and put together, the wet hair and clothes made him seem more vulnerable and even more alluring.

Leaning forward, he tasted Jarrod’s lips in a gentle kiss. They were warm and soft and he pulled Jarrod closer. Jarrod responded by wrapping his arms around Dave. The kiss deepened, Dave pushing his tongue into Jarrod’s mouth insistently. The heat was a wonderful contrast to the cool rain and Dave lost himself in the sensation. It had been a while since they’d taken their time to just kiss each other and Dave vowed to do it more often. He could feel the warmth of their bodies through their damp clothes, their lips and tongues lazily exploring each other. Jarrod pulled Dave’s shirt from his pants and the heat of his hands sliding underneath the wet fabric made him shiver.

Just kissing his lover with the rain coming down on their heads aroused Dave immensely. His hips pushed towards Jarrod’s and their erections rubbed against each other through their pants. Dave reached down and unbuttoned Jarrod’s trousers before doing his own. Jarrod groaned into his mouth as Dave wrapped his hand around the hot shafts and ground his hips harder against Jarrod. Jarrod clung tightly to Dave’s back to provide more leverage as they strained against each other. The cool rain beat down, mingling with the fluid leaking from their arousal.

Dave kept his lips plastered against Jarrod’s, his tongue thrusting into his mouth as they thrust their hips together. The finish was a foregone conclusion and their hot seed smeared against their flesh as they shuddered and moaned into each other’s mouths.

But Dave didn’t let Jarrod go. They continued to kiss each other deeply as the rain came down and Dave couldn’t imagine ever wanting to be anywhere else.


End file.
